battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Gardening Hero
"Gardening Hero" is the twentieth episode of Battle for Dream Island. It was released on August 1, 2011. In this episode, the contestants are sent to space due to budget cuts. Plot Before Cake at Stake The episode starts with Firey and Leafy playing tic-tac-toe, and Leafy has just won her 73rd game in a row. Firey wants another rematch, to which Leafy eventually agrees. Rocky starts barfing which makes Leafy believe he's sick. She starts running to him to help him, and Firey calls Leafy but then she gets caught in a net and thrown into space. Firey starts to worry but then is also caught in a net and shot into space. Rocky is also taken into space, along with Spongy, Ice Cube, and David. Bubble starts to wonder what's happening as Ice Cube screams. As they get into space, they see Announcer floating. Rocky barfs. Bubble comments on how she's weightless while Ice Cube is amazed. Firey then calls Announcer a radio and asks him why are they in space. Announcer says it was because of budget cuts, right before the intro plays. After the intro, Bubble notices the Big Dipper. She takes a star from it and asks Ice Cube to play catch with her. Ice Cube agrees and plays catch with Bubble. Leafy starts to freak out about how a star is missing from the Big Dipper and how Bubble and Ice Cube are playing catch. Announcer announces that even though they are in space, they still need to do Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake First off, there is a new Cake at Stake intro, much longer than the previous one. Announcer confesses that he learned that a normal cake would explode in space so he got an ice-cream cake instead. Leafy asks how it would make a difference but Announcer tells her to "hush". Bubble, Rocky, Firey and Leafy get the physics-defying ice cream cake. Ice Cube is the first one safe with 72 votes. This time, there is no drum roll when showing who got the most votes because Announcer said that it was too annoying, prompting Firey to make his own. The results are shown: Spongy gets 142 votes and David is eliminated with 331 votes. This episode marks the first time the Double Teleportation Device was used. The intro starts to play again but Announcer stops it after he realizes they already played it. Leafy says that they might as well play it again, "just for good measure", causing the intro to play again. The Contest Leafy and Firey start to talk about how weird David was. Firey says that he looked a lot like a human, and he does not know what that means. Leafy states that they should be friends. Firey thinks it's an alliance but Leafy quickly interrupts saying "just friends", possibly because she doesn't want other people to think that she and Firey are dating. Announcer wants to be friends too, but Firey rejects him. Announcer gives everyone immunity but then says they can lose it by the following reasons: Ice Cube gets hit by an asteroid while Rocky is abducted by a UFO, but then Rocky barfs, destroying the UFO. So Ice Cube and Rocky lose their immunity. The twentieth contest is to get into a spaceship. Spongy is the first to do so. Bubble and Leafy get into theirs while Firey can't hold the spaceship. Announcer says if he gets hit, he will lose immunity. Firey is about to get hit with the asteroid but then he is able to get into his spaceship quickly. Leafy says they should get Spongy, but he dodges all the laser shots like Leafy did in "Lofty". Firey tries to go into super-speed mode but Leafy says he shouldn't as Spongy shoots her. Bubble starts to get sucked into a Black Hole (by maristanaweb) as well as Spongy. Spongy falls into it first. The others begin to fall into the Black Hole. Bubble screams but then the black hole disappears as it's "sold because of budget cuts". Firey's spaceship is also sold due to budget cuts while Bubble still has hers as she shoots Firey. Bubble wins immunity, She is so happy, she exclaims "YOYLECAKE!". The contestants are slowly recovered with a Master Recovery Center. Bubble gives the 2nd immunity ticket to Leafy again, while turning into Evil Bubble. She is amazed that she was given immunity by Bubble twice but then says she still has to do it a lot more times. Announcer announces that one of the eliminated contestants will rejoin the game and that all the eliminated characters will decide who goes home instead of the viewers. Results Bold means the contestant has immunity. Italic means the contestants are up for elimination. Strikeout means the contestant will be eliminated in the next episode. *''Ice Cube'' *'Leafy' *''Firey'' *''Spongy'' *'Bubble' *''Rocky'' Stinger At the end, Leafy asks the Announcer how they are able to breathe, talk, etc. in space, to which the Announcer replies, "budget cuts". Cast Re-joining lines Trivia in BFB.|200px|right|thumb]] *The events of this episode were foreshadowed in the previous episode, "Rescission", when a glimpse of the Announcer's diary is seen. *This is one of the few episodes where Bubble doesn't pop. **Ironically, she is the only one who doesn't use a Recovery Center in this episode. *In the episode files on the scene where the recommended characters gasp, there is an unused character in the files named "Monkey Butt", recommended by Skitooh. *This is the first episode to use the new Cake at Stake song, "The Points Are Gone" instead of "There's Points Now". *This episode marks the first time where Spongy and Bubble have killed other characters, killing Leafy and Firey, respectively. *This is the second episode with a curse word (OMFG) in Leafy's nice list. *The opening credits are played 3 times throughout the episode, the most of any episode thus far. *When Spongy was dodging Leafy and Firey's lasers, his dodging looked a lot similar to Leafy's when she was dodging the nails from episode 11 and the acid spitballs in BFDIA 2. *This is the second time Flower did her "you better vote for me" animation. *This episode has the most budget cuts, at 3. *Good Guy Greg, a meme, has a text appearance in this episode on the levels of niceness. *GLaDOS in Leafy's niceness list is a reference to the video game ''Portal''. *In the updated version, jacknjellify clarifies that the eliminated contestants will vote someone in the game to be eliminated while the viewers vote a character back into the game. The recommended characters gasp throughout his explanation, which the Speaker eventually shushes. *The MRC says: "IF YOU, SOMEHOW, MANAGE, TO READ, THIS, PLEASE, COMMENT, ON THIS, VIDEO, SAYING, THAT YOU, FOUND THIS" = If you somehow manage to read this, please comment on this video saying that you found this. *Fire can't survive in space because of the lack of oxygen, but Firey somehow survives, possibly because of Budget cuts. *This is the first time Bracelety holds her sign. Goofs *For a frame, the Tiny Loser Chamber's background is different (space). *At 6:22, Golf Ball has 3 legs. *When Leafy says that they already played the intro, her voice became Bubble's voice. *jacknjellify made an error and forgot to add "substantial" important information to the episode, which includes recommended characters, voting details, etc. *Firey is still smiling as Leafy gets shot by Spongy. Deaths *Ice Cube is shattered by a meteorite. *Rocky is abducted by aliens. *Leafy is shot by Spongy's spaceship *Spongy is sucked into a black hole. *Firey is shot by Bubble's spaceship. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2011 episodes Category:Post Merge Episodes Category:Budget Cuts